(a) Field
The Embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of display devices which have been most widely used currently and is a device which is configured of two sheets of display panels on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and applies a voltage to the electrodes to form an electric field so as to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control transmittance of light depending thereon, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor, the display panel of the liquid crystal display including the thin film transistor is provided with a gate line and a data line which intersect each other, and a pixel corresponding to an area in which a screen is displayed is connected to the thin film transistor.
When the thin film transistor is turned on by applying a gate-on voltage to the gate line, a data voltage applied through the data line is charged in a pixel. An arrangement state of a liquid crystal layer is determined depending on an electric field formed between a pixel voltage charged in the pixel and a common voltage applied to a common electrode. The data voltage may be applied, having different polarities for each frame.
The data voltage applied to the pixel is shifted by parasitic capacitance Cgs between a gate electrode and a source electrode to form the pixel voltage. In this case, the shifted voltage is called a kick back voltage.
The kick back voltage has a value changed depending on a grayscale and polarity of the data voltage and thus the pixel voltage is different for each frame. A mura, luminance or chrominance non-uniformity of a display device, may occur on the screen due to a deviation of the kick back voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.